endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Function Control
Wave Function Control is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It unlocks one System Improvement in Optics Research Labs and allows the colonization of Ice-type Planets. It also unlocks the Interrogate and Overload hacking programs. "Research into creating spaces that prevent wave-function collapse in computing devices underpin powerful abilities. No casts will be harmed in the creation of this technology." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Ecologists. Interrogate (Defensive Hacking Program) * When hacking this node: +30% Bandwidth cost on Hacking Program * Effects on this node: Removes any detected backdoor Cost: 20 Bandwidth "Bombarding incoming packets with queries causes the bandwidth cost of enemy hacking operations passing through the node to increase." Overload (Offensive Hacking Program) * +10% Bandwidth cost for all enemy programs on this system while your Hacking Ops is still on-going Cost: 20 Bandwidth "Flooding the target node's network with undecipherable noise means the target's Bandwidth cost escalates, causing widespread data and communication errors." Optics Research Labs *+25% Science on Happy *-16 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Scientists. Cost: 1120 Industry "This is more than simply determining ways to collapse the wave functions of photons or study technologies to bend their paths. Fundamental research into the nature of leptons is part of the Institutes' charter, and discoveries should have great effects on the knowledge of light, gravity, and dark energy." Colonize Ice *Allows the colonization of Ice-type Planets. "Cold and surprisingly dry in spite of their ice sheath, Ice-type planets can be forbidding to colonize. Often windswept and hostile, few habitats are sustainable unless they are embedded within the frozen surface of the planet and heavily insulated." Wave Function Control (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Ice with Colonize Boreal. "With no equivalent concept in Corozian physics, research into creating spaces that prevent wave-function collapse in computing devices is beyond the understanding of all but a handful of the most talented of Riftborn scientists. Until cats are commonplace in Riftborn culture, the concept of Schrö''dinger's cat will be unfathomable." Colonize Boreal *Allows the colonization of Boreal-type Planets. "''Cold and moist, Boreal-type worlds provide challenges for settlers and industries that are often seduced by clever marketing brochures whose photos were taken in summer. Though potentially welcoming and productive, much of the year the environment is forbidding and must be treated with caution." Wave Function Control (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Ice to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "For the Unfallen, the concept of Schrödinger's cat is akin to asking it a tree falling in a forest makes a noise. Research into creating spaces that prevent wave-function collapse in computing devices underpin powerful abilities that the Heart is keen to spread across the empire." Hardship Bonus Incentives (Metafolding Affinity) Research cities replace Optics Research Labs, and adds a Portal Upgrade. "By defining certain actions as particularly valuable for the empire and renumerating those who undertake them, Vaulter leadership encourages actions that might not normally occur. A delicate and potentially expensive system, it nevertheless accelerates the completion of difficult projects." Research Cities (System Improvement) * +25% Science on Happy * +10% Science * Upkeep: 16 Dust * Political Impact: Scientists Cost: 1120 Industry "By government decree, vast regions are dedicated to scientific research and engineering development. By including massive projects such as particle accelerators and cutting-edge science museums, huge swatches of the population are happy to both work and play in these centers." Portal Upgrade: Drydock +15% Health Regeneration ratio on Fleets docked on System on Systems where Portal "The enormous energy required to send and receive fleets via Portals is not always needed. Extensions can be built onto the Portal station that use this excess energy for ship refit and repair."